puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Maia Haruka
If you're looking for the spin-off starring her as the main character, see Raven: Half-Human, Half-Witch. For the alternate timeline version of the character, see Maia Haruka/Alternate Realities. : Maia Haruka/Raven is a Human/Witch hybrid from the Half-Human, Half-Witch portion of the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. She was also known as the '''Black Crow' and The Last Witch.'' Once an ordinary human named Maia Haruka, She is one of the victims who was injected by a Dark Seed by Arstella (and one of the civilians which Hilda Adams couldn't save), and nearly becoming one of them. After Hilda had "saved" her life (by forcefully pulled out the Seed from Maia's back of the neck, while the Seed's energy only injected half to her body), Maia became humanity's first (and only) female human hybrid with Witch's powers (which she calls herself a Half-Witch), and bearing another personality: "Raven". With the Witch itself nearly taking over her body, and her original memories were lost during her first (and temporarily) transformation. After Maia had turned back into a human and suffers a huge memory loss, she bears a calm but cold personality. Due to possessing the Witch's blood, Maia is shown to have a vicious & murderous side when she was in her witch mode, showing no mercy to any Witches/Demons (or occasionally: Magical Girls, if they stand in her way). Because of this, she prefers to fight alone. Despite this, she occasionally allies with Magical Girls, only in a limited time. Even though Maia has regained traces of her previous persona's memories, Maia also fears that the Witch inside her is slowly taking over her mind, unless she learns to take control of it. After the final battle, Maia was forced to leave Earth along with Morianna and co. by residing in Kajiuria, hoping to find a cure for her. Weapons & Abilities Normal *Combat knives Witch Abilities/powers Due to her being partially assimilated with the Seed's power, she showed agile abilities during her fight with the witches (or Magical Girls). *Agility - Maia can attack enemies at a greater speed (limited to 0.5 seconds). *Durability - Maia can resist any attack (light, medium, & sometimes high). *Transformation - Maia is capable of transforming into any form she desires, though this ability is limited to: **Faux Magical Girl Attire - Maia can don herself into a makeshift Magical Girl-sque outfit, with an aesthetic of her Witch Form. **Pre-evolved form - Maia can turn into an organic 4-eyed humanoid Witch with her pair of claws combined with her sword. However: if she used this form for too long, she will attack anyone (ally or foe) under a blind rage. **Giant Crow - During her Pre-Evolved form, she can transform into a giant crow at her will. This mode also can transport 2 (or sometimes 3) humans. This mode is actually her complete Witch form. *Regeneration - Raven/Maia can heal her wounds quickly. *Flight - Raven/Maia can grow a pair (or 6 in Defenders) of crow-like wings to fly. *Arm Cannon - Maia can summon an integrated cannon (which is modeled from a Crow's head (?)) in either arm, and she can fire sharp projectiles, which can impale any Witch...or Magical Girls. The projectile can provide a painful injury similar to a burn from a hazardous chemical. However: multiple shots can be fatal to the victim. *Hand claws - Raven/Maia can summon black-colored hand claws, and it can cut through harder materials. Though it can give Kristen's Capitano Potenza. *Arm-mounted Sword - Raven/Maia can summon an integrated arm-mounted sword in either hand. *Throwing Daggers - Raven/Maia can summon feather-shaped daggers to throw at enemies. It also can be used as a melee weapon. *Violent Emotion - In Magical Molly! THE GAME, Raven/Maia (in her Pre-Evolved/Faux Magical Girl form) can activate this ability. Once activated, Her physical strength increases, her eyes glowing bright Tyrian purple, and deploys razor-sharp curved arm blades shaped like wings. Trivia/Notes *Voice Actor: **'Kira Buckland' (English, all media) **'Maaya Uchida' (Japanese, all media) *Motto: I choose my side. *'Appearance-wise', Maia is heavily inspired by Kuroki Rei from Vividred Operation. **But only drawn in MadoMagi-style design. **She also shares the same voice actor. *She bears the same height as Hilary. *Maia's Faux Magical Girl outfit shares some similarities to the attires from Ojamajo Doremi. *Maia's half-witch design is reminiscent to a Harpy, a half-human and half-bird personification of storm winds, in Homeric poems. *Her half-Witch form had shared some similarities to Kazumi from Kazumi Magica: **She gained greater strength, but not unusual pupils and sharper teeth. **Her hands are transformed into long claws (or arm-mounted swords), but not her feet. **She became animalistic in a short time, however, she can gain control by herself before the Witch's darkness had fully controlled her. ***She also shared another similarity: She ultimately but nearly lost her memories (after becoming a Half-Witch after she had injected half of the seed's energy, while Kazumi (as a clone) had her memories wiped out by the Pleiades Saints). *Her name, Haruka, is probably derived from Koumi Haruka from Rail Wars!, which Maaya Uchida previously voiced. *Her transformation into a giant crow into a normal-sized human and back is a reference of the mass displacements from various Cybertronians from the Transformers series. *During her fight with Witches in her Half-Witch form, the concept of "Witch attacking other Witches" is a reference of the manga chapter from Kazumi Magica, and of course: The climax of The Rebellion Story. *Because of Maia's new name, some people might have believed that she's a Chuunibyou. *Maia's dual personality might have inspired by Dr. Jerkyll & Mr. Hyde (no, NOT that Hyde) from The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. *Raven's English VA, Kira Buckland, also voiced Helena Kelley in Magical Defenders. *According to the production notes: **Maia is a 3rd-year student before she was expelled. **Maia is an orphan. **Maia is revealed to be a cynical & unhappy woman before her memories were wiped out. This was later used for her Alternate Realities counterpart. Foreign names *Japanese: マイア·ハルカ (Maiya Haruka), 黒いのカラス (Kuroi no Karasu). See Also *Maia Haruka/Merchandise Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Magical Molly! Shorts characters Category:Magical Defenders Category:Magical Defenders Characters Category:Females Category:Civilians Category:Fan Witches Category:Anti-Heroine Category:Weapon User: Sword